To Die For
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: Is being killed for your country worth it?  A teacher and head tactican gets sent to the field of war. Can they make it back in one piece?


To Die For

ZNO

A fic for them, and I will try to make this a military global fic. I might solely make this a MxM, or a might add a bit of KxL/DxM/AxC and YxS

Enjoy

* * *

Murrue Ramius is a hardworking person. She's always on her desk studying or reading documents, books, or essays from her students. Her job as a teacher is tiring, stressful and painful when her students misbehave, howerver the job brings pride, She feels great about herself, since she is a teacher of students, someone that can pass down knowledge, life lessons and helpful guides to students where they can use them in their adult stage of their lives. 

Mu La Flaga, is your typical childish man who attracts many girls, and earns a great paycheck for doing something simple and effective. He is the head tactician that plans defense/offense strategies for all Orb forces. Orb being one of the best nations in the galaxy, has also holds the best commanders, pilots, soldiers and machinery. Mu felts great about his job since he is serving his nation and also performing nothing difficult for a living, since he has the IQ of 300. Yes, Mu is a genius, but a kiddish one at that.

Orb's military is the finest. The reputation of Orb scares most other nations. Even the police have the best training of martial arts and gunmanship. The crime rates of Orb are next to nothing, and if a crime or case do happen, the event is closed in a matter of days.

A standard police officer carries an M4A1 combat rifle with a USP pistol. The rifle, usually black and arm's length, carries 30 bullets, along with a silencer and a scope. The USP is an average pistol used both by the marines and police force. 12 bullets and a fine design for people to easily use, this is the main weapon they carry around. Usually the rifles are left behind, only needed for extreme circumstances.

A standard marine of the Orb forces carry many rifles, varying from the strong and more effective M16A4, the universal AK47, the most accurate submachine-gun, the MP5 Navy, or the rifle that can burst fire, Famas. Pistols range from the five-seven, to the night-hawk magnum. Lastly, they wear kelvars, or bulletproof suits, covering the entire body except parts of the face. The usual appearance of a marine would look someone like Sam Fisher. Nightvision are extras, along with frag-grenades and smokes.

Education in this nation require only 2 things: 1) Motivation to serve the empire with pride. 2) The wanting to learn the best information available, and from the best teachers. If the student shows these requirements, he/she is immediately taken to a nearby teacher, and is quickly taught the basics: respect, and key locations of the building for future navigation.

As the student increase in ranks (A/N: Yes, the students are ranked by grade, but instead of numbers, titles are used. Examples would be PrivateRankName and Commandername) the topics of knowledge expand. Navy classes are for Corporals and up, Medicine classes are for Sergents and up. Ranks are increased with graduation of classes. For every 5 classes someone graduates, the person is rewarded with a promotion, along with other benefits, such as free food, a dorm-like room, or a new weapon to experiment with.

When graduating the school, (A/N: You must be atleast a master sergent) the person who graduates once again, start off as a cadet, in the official military. As he/she works their way up, they get to command others, earn higher paychecks, and fight/think to their very best in harder scenarios. Training is required to do daily along with their secondary job exercises. (Medicine, Navy, Air Force, but groundwork is a must.)

Murrue and Mu both work at the department of Orb Elite National School of Gifted Geniuses. OENSGG is the place for the smartest of all over the galaxy, since the school is open for all. The age limit to enter can range anywhere from 3 to 18, and to resign from the school can be performed anytime. The ranking system is much much harder, with the requirements of 8 classes to rank. Given the fact the teachers teach the most difficult type of work ever in each subject.

Both of them happened to meet each other on their way to get home one day. It was awkward, since Mu had a female with him, and she bumped into Murrue. Murrue, as she fell, dropped her belongings. Mu, ever the polite one for girls, helped her pick up her fallen objects, with the girl Mu was supposingly taking out glaring at them. "Ah, sorry, the girl must have been really careless to let herself impolitely bash into you" he apologized.

'A cutie! Nice shiny marigold eyes with nice bust, pretty to look at' he thought with enjoyment. 'Ugh, a pervert. I see how he looks at me, I know that look from those other perverted men in my school staff.' she thought with anger and a bit of annoyance. The girl that was with Mu looked in disgust when they stared at each other, and walked away in jealously.

"Ah, may I have the honor to ask you for your name?" Mu asked. "Nope, you do not have the honor to ask such question" Murrue countered. 'Playing hard to get eh? Cute trait, lets see how far I can go.' 'Hm, this man seems to be planning to keep trying to hit me. Let see what happens when I reject everything he says!'

For the next ten merciful minutes, Mu kept asking Murrue on requests for dates, all politely and quickly refused by the teacher. The tactician finally "gave up". Little as they know, they had smirks on their faces while they argued with each other.

"Ah crap! Damn you sir, but I am now running late to a meeting, located across the damn city!" she yelled in surprise and anger. "No problem, I'll drive you there" he calmly stated as he started to walk toward his 1999 Red Diablo. Apparently, Murrue has to take the bus and train to these meetings, but unfortunately, the subways and bus stops are always crowded by unlucky people like her. Transportation was always an issue in Orb, due to the lack of professional drivers. (A/N: It is a class many didn't need to take, since most didn't have much free time for extra classes)

Murrue, with a hopeless sigh at his attempts of getting her, quietly followed him to his beautiful car. With care she opened the door, and sat in her seat, while Mu hopped over his door, only to land perfectly in the driver seat. 'Must of practiced to jump to his seat to impress me, psh, pathetic.' 'I hope that impressed her, since I spent the last few days practicing that!' He was disappointed with her face reaction, and quickly started the car up. Hitting at 90 miles per hour in 12 seconds, he zoomed past cars like they were snails. Thanks to Orb's lack of drivers, the highways are always empty from lack of cars. Also, there is no speed limit, so cars are allowed to travel at any speed the driver wishes.

In a matter of minutes they were there, something Murrue would have tirelessly spent half an hour on. As she left the car, Mu slipped his cellphone number in her purse. He grinned as his accomplishment and speedily traveled home. Murrue entered the building, took a seat next to her friend Natarle. 'Who was that handsome man that came in with you Murrue?' she asked her in a questioning tone. Feeling that she wasn't up for a petty argument, eruptively ended with a "A man who isn't worth my time"

Her meeting quickly passed with discussions of the capabilities of the students learning more complex subjects. Most teachers agreed that they were able to handle teaching them such topics. The meeting are designed to be held monthly, and on the topics of increasing the education of Orb students, since they are the best for anything. Almost all other countries graciously accept graduates of Orb in their country, since they are able to inform the rest of the world of the new technology advancement of the universe. Orb is a source where countries can keep up with their knowledge of everything.

Murrue, slightly feeling empty not being in the Diablo, spent the next half hour getting home. Her home isn't the best, but it did have the unique ability to have electricty, along with hot water and running clean water. In the advancement of ranks, these features are accesable for their homes. She had 3 rooms, a bedroom with a laptop and a plasma televison on the wall oppsite of her queen-sized bed, a bathroom, big enough for 2 people, and a kitchen which had all her food and weapons. (A/N: Everyone in Orb is required to own either a pistol, or a stungun for projection.)

Once there, she stripped for a steamy shower, and slept with a t-shirt/sleeping pants. Her last thought was along the lines of 'This Mu...I would like to see him try to get me, it seems to be..amusing.'

Little did she know, Mu was on his king-sized bed, thinking of her. 'I wish to befriend this Murrue, maybe get some action' he thought with a grin.

The moon shines brightly with colors unimaginable. Seems like fate and destiny have something for them.

* * *

Ah, chapter one complete! I don't know if I can update this fequently, while I am writing chapter four of The Attraction. Thanks for reading, and please review my errors. 

Games in interest : Gunbound, Counterstrike, and SSBM, and a bit of Halo.


End file.
